


Bones的语言是一门博大精深的学问

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Leonard McCoy从来不好好说话，所幸Jim Kirk精通Bones学。





	Bones的语言是一门博大精深的学问

Jim Kirk甫一踏进酒吧，脂粉酒精和呕吐物的味道便扑面而来，重重叠叠的人群在震耳欲聋的音乐下群魔乱舞，起起伏伏，蔚为壮观。他粗鲁地扯开皮衣外套的拉链，钻进人群中，灵活得就像一滴水融进大海。Jim一边游刃有余地躲闪着四面八方扑来的飞吻和在他脖子以下小腿以上若有若无地拂过的手或者其他什么东西，一边东张西望地寻找着今晚的同伴，辛苦捯饬了一番的头发在灯下闪闪发光。

McCoy在熙熙攘攘的人群中凭着自己骇人的气场硬生生开辟出了一片真空地带。显然没有正常人愿意把这良夜浪费在一个不开心的医生身上。但Jim不是正常人，他吹着愉快的小曲儿，长腿一勾屁股一扭就稳稳当当地坐在了医生身边，手上的酒杯摇摇晃晃却没有撒出一滴酒。医生漫不经心地扭头瞥了一眼快乐的大男孩，低下头又喝了一口酒。

“晚上好呀Bones，见到你我也很高兴！”

“把你汗津津的手从我的大腿上拿下来。”医生把酒杯往酒保的方向扔过去。

Jim顺着McCoy晃腿的动作乖乖把手撤离，然后顺势环在了对方耷拉着的肩膀上。两个人的距离因此拉进了不少，年轻人整个人都往医生的方向压了过去，像一只依偎着饲主的大型犬。医生沉默着扭了扭调整了自己的坐姿，Jim满足地把脸埋在对方的肩膀里长叹了一口气。

两个人就着这个别扭的姿势喝了会儿酒，医生的左脚在节奏强烈的鼓点下忍不住开始打起了节拍，而Jim早就开始跟着旋律摇头晃脑了起来。随着歌曲情绪越来越激烈，Jim摇摆的幅度越来越大，连带着屁股下的椅子也开始左右前后晃动起来。终于底坐不稳的椅子在各种不明污渍沾染的地面上打滑，年轻人惊叫一声连人带着杯子和杯子里的酒摔进了McCoy的怀里。

又或者McCoy下意识地把突然从他肩膀上溜下去的Jim一把捞进了怀里。

然后他马上就后悔了。

“草你的，Jim，你的酒应该自己喝，我的衬衫对酒精没兴趣！”

年轻人趴在医生宽厚结实的胸膛里，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得医生的下巴发痒。McCoy在嘈杂的音乐声和交谈声中隐隐听到了Jim欢快的笑声，不用看他都能猜到小鬼现在是什么表情。Jim在医生的怀里笑得快要抽搐，McCoy撇着嘴强忍着一巴掌盖上年轻人脑袋的冲动，轻轻拍着年轻人的背。接收到McCoy慈父信号的Jim在对方温度正好触感绝佳的怀里笑了个够才直起身。他脸庞通红，鼻翼一张一合着急切地收拢着浑浊的空气，辛苦打理了许久的头发已经乱得仿佛狂风过境。医生嘟囔着伸出手，Jim乖巧地把脑袋置于医生宽大的手掌下，任由对方的手指穿过自己的头发，在对方技巧熟练的头皮按压下舒服地眯起了眼睛。

“谢谢妈！”

“滚滚滚，我是个医生，不是——”

年轻人机灵地拿起吧台上的酒杯塞进对方激烈挥舞的手中，医生猛灌一口酒，坚持不懈地补足了自己被打断的抱怨：“——不是你的保姆！”

金发的大男孩只是往他们空了的酒杯里倒进了酒，然后随意扯了一个话题转移对方的注意力。谈话愉快地展开，无外乎是双方各自在会议上遇见的思路清奇的汇报者（“说真的Jim我知道有些家伙蠢得像是出门时把脑子忘在枕巾上了，但是你不能直接提醒他们下次出门要在卧室检查一下有没有遗留物品。”“Bones我就知道你也觉得他傻！”），对难得假期的打算（“Jim你就不能不去玩蹦极？万一那根细细的绳子断了你头朝下把地面撞出一个坑我还要帮你接脖子！”“所以你答应陪我去啦？”），对未来任务的展望（“疾病、黑暗、死亡！”“Bones你也期待起航对吧，哟呼！！！”），以及对某位瓦肯人的评价（“绿血锅盖头简直不可理喻，我迟早有一天要趁着他昏迷在我的手术台上的时候剃掉他那该死的眉毛！”“我就说你们会成为很好的朋友。”）。

两人热火朝天的欢快对话被一双突然环抱住Jim的脖颈的纤纤细手给打断。正仰头喝酒的年轻人后背一僵，意识到发生了什么之后小心翼翼地侧过头看向自己的同伴。医生嗤笑着站起身走到角落的空坐上，落座前还冲傻盯着自己的Jim挑了挑眉毛。

Jim在内心抱头跳着脚转了一圈，然后草草收拾了自己的表情看向身后正用自己的前胸蹭他的后背的闯入者。

波涛汹涌，眉目张扬，艳光四射。他忍不住吹了声口哨。红发女士听到后笑容更加妖娆，可惜目标对象的蓝眼睛正往不远处靠着沙发看好戏的医生脸上瞟。在捕捉到McCoy的一个抿嘴后，Jim心里一个哆嗦。他努力把自己往吧台边缘上靠，冰凉的材质让他酒醒了不少。Jim招呼侍者端来一杯酒，胡乱往女士正在自己胸口游走的蓝手中强势一塞。

“有人在等我，先行告退了，美丽的女士。祝你度过愉快的一晚。”

他滑下座位，向后拗着胸从迷人的女士、坚硬的吧台和几双固执的蓝手中不甚镇定地找到一条撤退的道路。医生正翘着腿歪着头看着他，绿色的眼睛在灯光下波光粼粼，Jim恨不得溺死其中。他向医生伸手，对方欣然握住，任由还带着几分狼狈表情的Jim把自己从舒适的沙发上拉起来。

“怎么，那不是你喜欢的类型吗？”McCoy举起杯子向正不甘心地瞪着Jim背影的女士的方向示意。她似乎把医生的动作视作炫耀与示威，转身离去时屁股夸张地左右甩动，红色的头发气鼓鼓地炸开，像是一百条蛇正随着音乐在扭动。

Jim把McCoy手中的杯子抽出来放在小桌子上，招呼侍者支付应用点。“我们回去吧Bones。”

McCoy的腿软得像布条，他踏着虚浮的步伐，任由Jim在人海中分出一条通向酒吧大门的路，感觉自己轻飘飘的似乎在太空漫游，而对方牢牢握住自己的手是上下虚无的世界里自己唯一的支点。推开门的一刹那，寒风势头汹涌地灌进二人的衣领。 Jim乐呵呵地帮医生拉上外套拉链，医生的指关节在Jim的下巴上撞了几下。Jim也不躲闪，只是微微抬高自己的下巴，扶着医生手感一流的腰，欣赏着对方迷迷瞪瞪的表情，任由对方帮胡乱帮自己扯上外套的衣领。

“我怎么觉得自己的胸口有点湿乎乎的？”

“因为刚才我请你的衬衫喝了一杯。”

“我他妈恨你，Jim。”

“我也很爱很爱你，亲爱的Bones。”


End file.
